


My Speedy Blue Star

by awindoffreedom



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awindoffreedom/pseuds/awindoffreedom
Summary: You were just a regular person who was in uni studying with your best friend, Mei. Everything changed when you met the famous blue blur himself and when you start to fall for him, you question what you want to do with your life.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

It's winter. It is cold and you feel like you want to move to somewhere much hotter than this. You're becoming sick of the cold weather in your hometown despite it being the normal weather for this time of the year.

You're done with it. You want to move. You have had enough. You figure, why not go somewhere exotic for Christmas? Have some fun on the beach and kick back under the sun?

But then you remember how much it'll cost you. You growl and throw your hands in the air in defeat. What is the point?

"Of what?"

Oh, right. You were in uni. Chaos. 

Your name was ______ and you were a uni student. You were a specie of a/an ______, and you came from ______. 

You remember that you are sat next to your best friend, a shy but humble panda named Mei. You always noted how she was so cute with her smile and how she never looked like a mess. Her outfits were always on point. Always.

"Sorry," you mumble, writing down the answer to one of the questions on the sheet. "Just thinking about escaping from here. I find it dull at this time of the year."

"I hear you." Mei says with a smile. She had been your best friend since forever. If there was anybody who you could turn to, who you could trust with anything, it was this girl. She was always there for you.

You sigh a bit. Homework was boring. You wish you didn't have to do it but you understand it was to help you learn.

Wait, no. It wasn't. It was just to kill time. Goodness, were you okay? You were under the weather it seemed. Mei was quick to notice this and asked you if you were alright. Her expression looked concerned.

You shook your head and dropped your pencil in defeat. "No. Not really. I feel stuck. I feel like I don't know what I want to do any more. It's the same thing over and over. You know?"

"Hmm."

"Why couldn't I be a celebrity? Why couldn't I be somebody important? Somebody who didn't need to do any of this? Someone with a lot of money who could do what they wanted? Like go on a holiday?"

"Same."

"...Wha?"

It was Mei's turn to sigh. She rested her pencil on the table. She seemed unusually troubled. Not like her, you realised. Something must be on her mind too.

"I feel stuck myself. I don't know what to do with my own life. I wanna do something with it but not sure what. I hate feeling like this. I just wanna be able to feel happy with myself. I can't and I don't know why!"

You think it might have something to do with her now ex boyfriend. He had left her after she voiced she wanted a family someday with him, but he had other ideas. Turns out, he was a play boy, and had already had another girl in his arms waiting for him. You wanted to punch him for hurting your best friend that way. Mei deserved so much better than a slob like him.

You frowned. You both needed a holiday.

"Then why don't we do something about it? The two of us?"

"What?" Mei blinks, looking at you with a confused gaze. "What do you mean?"

"Well, why not plan to visit somewhere for the weekend after this period is done? Why don't we go somewhere fun?"

"You... Sure? Don't you want to stay here with your family? What about the money?"

You shake your head. No, you wanted to escape as much she Mei did. "No. No, no. Let's just go anyway! Let's go! Stuff uni work, we can catch up with it. We need a weekend away, just the two of us. Come on, Mei. You said so yourself, right?"

"Y-yeah, but--"

"Hey, have I ever let you down?"

Mei smiled, chuckling to herself. You grinned in response. You knew she was going to go with you. She was your best friend after all. You were everything to her. She was like a sister to you.

"...Damn you. Fine, I will go with you, ______. You better not lose me."

"Heh, deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first character x reader story! Have a Sonic one haha, but your specie, name and gender is all you! And where you are from too! Go as wild as you like!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, you and Mei had decided to plan for your getaway during the winter holiday. Mei wanted to go to Holoska but you had other ideas; it was either Red Gate City or the famous Diamond Dust. Diamond Dust had been known for it's festive winters and the place where a lot of snow fell around this time of the year.

Then, you remembered you wanted to go somewhere _warm_. Not cold. Though, you heard recently about a massive party happening there in the local paper, did you not? You were curious, you couldn't sleep the night you found the article. So, you had decided to read it. In the end of the article was a picture of some of the celebrities known to Diamond Dust, but one person caught your eye instantly upon close inspection.

Sonic the Hedgehog. Chaos, how you had wanted to meet him when you were younger. He was so cool, so fast, so collective! And you never could forget that time when you saved you when your hometown had been attacked, how he came to the rescue and managed to sweep Eggman away with such little trouble.

When you first gazed into his eyes, you met those warm, gentle emeralds he had. His smile was just as gentle. He then grinned at you and asked if you had been alright. You were dumbstruck, nodding silently. He had outshone every hero you had looked up to since that day, and he had remained as your favourite hero of all time.

Wait, was this why you actually wanted to go? Because you were hoping of a chance to meet your favourite hero? For fate to allow you to talk to him again?

...Nah, he would be far too busy to talk to the likes of you. After all, the amount of fan girls he must've had scared you, yet fascinated you because of how popular he was. You also found him to be so good looking, not that you wanted to admit it to anybody.

Mei knew however. She knew how much you liked him and how much you awed whenever you'd see him on social media any where. She had caught you out when you least expected it, and you made her promise not to tell another person. She laughed but happily agreed, giving you the pinky finger of promise.

Something you both always did whenever you wanted to keep a secret between yourselves.

"So, what's the plan, eh?" asks Mei, prompting you to snap back to reality from your mini daydream. Wait, was you daydreaming about him again? Oh Chaos, you had to stop obsessing over somebody who'd never be friends with you. He was way too busy for you or anyone who was not a hero like you. "We going somewhere fun? Or somewhere boring?"

Yet, you really wanted to go to this do. So badly. You wanted to tell Mei, but you felt you'd be letting her down because she suggested going somewhere fun to take your minds off of uni. However, your gut instinct was telling you to literally go to Diamond Dust. What were you to do?

Should you go somewhere fun? Or go to Diamond Dust?

"I-- Uh, hmm--" you thought long and hard about this. You were so torn! "I-- I-I don't know! I mean-- W-we could go somewhere fun! It's your choice!"

Mei stared at you as you started to stutter nervously. Her eyes narrowed, staring straight into your soul. Or, it seemed like she did anyway. She was giving you the 'be honest with me' look.

"...I'm not sure."

Your stomach was in knots. Mei deserved a say as much as you did.

"I-- I," you started, swallowing the lump in your throat. "I had-- Had thought of somewhere-- But--"

"But?" she quizzes you, wanting you to continue.

"B-but, it'd be very cold."

"...What? Hey, whoa, come on, I thought you said you wanted to go somewhere warm?"

"I know, but--"

"______, if you don't wanna leave here, we don't have to, you know?"

"N-no, I know! It's just-- Oh Chaos, oh, darn it. I feel so bad for even thinking of myself and not what you might want out of my idea."

"Eh? Wha--? Hey, listen, if you're gonna confess to something then might as well as tell me!"

You sometimes forgot how Mei was very understanding. Honestly, you wanted to kick yourself for being so selfish, yet here was Mei, giving you her usual kind smile and allowing you to voice what was on your mind. Darn, since when did you deserve such a great friend like her?

With a long sigh, you pulled out your mobile and began to search on the internet for the article you saw the other day with Sonic in it. Took you minutes to find it though, but you soon found it and when you did, you smiled before handing her your phone to show her what you were trying to get at.

"See? See? Look who it is!"

Mei blinked, eyes narrowing in concentration at the text. She read through the entire three paragraphs silently. And then again, and then... Again? You become worried.

"Uh, Mei? Bud? You, uh, alr--"

Then all of a sudden, there's a large grin on her face as he looks towards you. For a moment, you're confused as to why she's giving you since a large grin but then you suddenly remember you mentioned Sonic and that she knew you had a massive crush on him! Your cheeks flush to a dark pink.

"Oho, oh, so this is why? Because of lover boy?"

"Sh-- Shut up!" you cried, hiding your face as she laughed loudly. Your face was burning, you no longer felt guilty but now embarrassment. Of course, she was going to catch on really quickly. You should've remembered that she was the one who knew you best out of everyone in uni.

Mei's laughter soon died down. She chuckled though it wasn't for long. Afterwards, she handed your phone back to you, her smile becoming sincere. "You silly Billy, if you really wanna go, then we can go. But, if you do wanna go, you gotta promise me an exotic holiday, yeah?"

Wait, did she just--? Oh Chaos, you felt so happy right now. Honestly, she was the bestest friend ever. You were never going to let her go, damn it!

"You mean it?"

"Hey, it'd be fun! Never been to Diamond Dust before, and I've heard how lovely it is! So, sure, let's go!"

"Ooh, you can have whatever you want after this, I swear on my Sonic plushie!"

"Hey, don't go too far now. We all know you'd be hopeless without it." a grin.

You frowned, huffing. "Oi, that is not true, thank you! Don't make fun of my sweet plushie!"

"Heh heh, sure, Juliet."

"Hmmmn!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters within twelve hours? Damn, my writing motivation is on a roll! This is great for me! But here we go, something to keep the story moving! You get the chance to go where he is and well, you pray to fate you get to see him. Will you though?
> 
> Find out in chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3

Diamond Dust. You were finally in Diamond Dust. It was snowing, yet it was not heavy snow. It was cold although you were already wrapped up so you were prepared.

It took you roughly eight hours to fly to the nearest airport in Diamond Dust from your uni. The cost was a little expensive, but because there were the two of you, you and Mei could arrange the amount together. And you had been saving up, so it wasn't like you hadn't gotten any money on your person.

Just as well too, seeing as you had booked to stay in Diamond Dust for roughly a week.

The event was going to be held tomorrow. You weren't sure of what to expect but that didn't matter to you. You just wanted to see your hero in action in the flesh. He was all you could think about and could talk about. Everyone else could have those superheroes on the TV, you wanted the blue blur.

Once you arrived into your hotel room, you immediately collapsed onto the bed with a smile, finally able to get comfortable. You had been travelling alone during the past day or so, so you were very tired at this point. Mei had already gotten to her room. She was also tired from her journey too. The two of you had done a lot to get to Diamond Dust so you both deserved a rest.

It was nine in the evening. You felt sleepy but you couldn't sleep. The struggles of anxiety and excitement. He was on your mind, you just wanted to run up to him now! You wanted to find him and scream how much of an icon he was to you, how he was your hero and how you never stopped loving him.

Wait, did you just admit that out loud? No, no. You couldn't have. Though, thank Chaos no one else had heard you otherwise you'd be redder than Knuckles right about now!

Sighing to yourself, you laid in bed with a frown. The TV was on although you weren't really paying attention to it. It was just something to distract you. Or, was supposed to distract you, damn it.

So unfair! How could this one person in your mind! How could you make him go? It was so unfair, all you wanted to do was sleep! Your body was aching for rest, your eyes heavy and yet, your heart was racing! Your stomach was in knots!

You groaned into your pillow. "Stupid blue idiot," you muttered as your ears perked back and your cheeks flared red. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Gah, how can one man be so attractive! I don't get it!"

You were flustered. All you wanted to do was to never wake up. You knew you had a massive crush on him and so did Mei, but luckily she was the only one. No one else knew. As far as you were concerned, he was just somebody you looked up to. You looked up to him for his gentleness and his strength.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Oh Chaos, who were you kidding? You loved all of him. He was the man of your dreams! You just wanted him deep down, or someone very close to his personality.

Now you really couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter so sorry! Just a little filler before you finally get the chance to adore him heh


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems normal. Totally normal. Mei is checking out the bar staff, loving the strong guys. And no, you totally didn't bump into a stranger. You didn't get anxiety and wanted to scream.

Finally, it was the day you would get to meet the hero of your dreams. You had dreamt of this moment for days on end, envisioning many scenarios you might find yourself in with Sonic and how he might react to you during those moments. It always ended with that warm, kind smile he often wore, the smile you longed to see with your own eyes. There was something about those eyes you couldn't ignore, something magical about them. Those kind, gentle eyes belonging to the hero--

"Excuse me, miss/sir. Do you have your ticket in hand?"

"Eh? Wha?"

You blinked, suddenly looking round after an unknown voice disturbed your trail of thoughts. It was one of the organisers. They seemed to not be too impressed with you right now. Must've been repeating themselves and only now just got your attention. Mei sighed, shaking her head at you. Honestly, you were in a world of your own right now.

"The tickets, ______. Please tell me you brought them with you?" Mei asks, feeling the pressure from her stare as you began to search through your backpack. You fished out the tickets once you found them after some awkward silence between the three of you. Mei sighed in relief, smiling. "Goodness, you really are hopeless."

You frowned at her smirking expression, handing the tickets to the staff member. You hastily apologised for being so slow, but they accepted it like nothing happened with a smile. All was going smoothly again.

"Thank you! Now then, allow me to scan these for you." the staff member pulled out her scan bar device to ensure your tickets were valid to go on. You were sure they were valid as you bought them from their official site, though you were never always sure. Official or not. Not after you wasted a ton of money ending up with fake tickets going to see your favourite band play. You were heartbroken and embarrassed. Being refused entry at the door had a major setback to your health for a while, and you had been often told to get over it.

They weren't you. What gave them the right to be so awful to you after you had pumped yourself up to see them, only to be refused entry? Your mother comforted you with those words. She was furious at the fake site owner that she attempted to sue them for what they did to you and possibly others. You got your money back but it was beside the point. You missed out on seeing them play.

Luckily, you went to see them a few months afterwards, even if it meant going a long distance. To you, it was worth it.

A couple of beeps and you were handed the tickets back. "Alright, thank you for your patience! You both are free to go in. Enjoy the show!"

You both said thank you and were soon on your way inside.

You couldn't believe how large this building was the second you stepped inside. It was huge, almost like a castle! Everything was bright and colourful, very welcoming to all of its guests. There were a lot of people already inside. You didn't like crowds so much so you hoped to avoid being stuck getting out if you needed to escape for some air.

Mei gasped as she took in everything herself. Her eyes were wide with awe, seeming to be enjoying everything she was witnessing, from the decorations to the neatly dressed staff. "My Chaos, look at all of this! Are you seeing this, ______?"

All you could do was nod. You too were taken by how gorgeous and colourful it was. It almost made you forget the real reason why you even came here. Remembering the real purpose of this trip, you excitedly looked around to see if you could spot your hero in the crowds by the off chance. Though, there were no signs of him yet. You figured he was either late or was around but not ready to greet everybody.

Wait, hold on, what was this event about again? You had read the article so quickly that you skimmed through most of it just to see if Sonic was actually going or not, regardless of what it was about. And now that you realise this, you feel awkward. How could you not know what the event was about before buying the tickets?

"This is so cool! Oh Chaos, you were right; screw a holiday in the sun! Look at all those cuties over there with their suits on," she points over to the bar staff over at the bar, wearing a smile as she began to mess with her back head quills. "So gorgeous. I want one of those hot ones."

"Oh my-- are you serious?"

"Uh, says the one who is in love with a blue hedgehog? A man who runs so fast you'd never be able to know if he's even entered the room? Someone who fights danger on a regular basis?"

"What does this have to do with the 'hot guys' over there?"

"Listen, you can have your hero. I doubt he'd rock in a suit unlike them. I mean, sure, he's cute, but phew, those guys have the looks."

You gave your best friend a deadpan stare. Honestly, she was so embarrassing sometimes. "Fine, whatever. I won't judge you for who you like."

"Hey, whoa-- I wasn't judging you! I was just saying they're more my type. You know, I like a guy who does bodybuilding! They're strong and can help lift everyday items that I wouldn't be able to carry."

You go to question her reasoning but then you drop your finger. She surprisingly has a point? Wow, Mei actually thought about it. You were impressed, fully understanding why she'd go for them now. Although, you had to tell yourself it was kinda silly. Still, she wasn't harming anybody so you were prepared to drop it immediately.

You smiled. "Alright, fair. But, looks aren't everything. I think Sonic's personality is the most attractive thing about him."

Now it was her turn to blink. "Hey," she starts, grinning and giving you a gentle jab on your arm with her elbow. "I didn't know you were so deep! Damn, now I feel like a jerk for teasing you. You actually have good taste."

"Oh, heh, thanks." you blushed, smiling like a fool. You looked to Mei who was smiling back, her hands on her hips. Yeah, she was the coolest friend ever. Underneath the whole flirty side was an amazing friend who would do anything for you. She had been your best friend for years and never once did you take your friendship for granted. You two were like siblings, super close you were. And that was never going to change. Ever.

"Oh goodness, how did I miss the time? Tails! Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"Excuse me? You were the one who didn't sleep all night! You begged me not to interrupt your speech!"

"I swear, if I have messed this up, I'm gonna feel right ba--!"

You gasped as you felt somebody collide into you, causing you to stumble before falling. Mei called out your name as another voice called out their friend's name. You groaned, slowly sitting up with a slightly sore head.

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry," the stranger says as he's the first to get up and extend a hand to you. "Here, let me help you up. It was my fault for not seeing where I was going."

"Ah, it was no big--" the moment you saw the hand, you noticed it was a gloved hand in white, attached to a peach tan arm and could you see a bit of blue? Like Sonic blue?

Wait. Sonic blue?

"Sonic, you have to slow down."

"Heh, yeah, I know, Tails. Force of habit to go quick."

You looked up, and then you saw him; blue fur, peach tan skin with those warm, gentle emerald eyes you knew all too well, the smile full of confidence but was friendly to all. For a moment, all you could do was stare at them in disbelief. Your eyes grew when you realised who it was who was standing right in front of you and you were suddenly lost for words.

All those imaginations of you meeting him and what you were going to say were officially out of the window. Anxiety gripped you, you felt like a deer in a headlight. You were so unsure of what to say or do in fear you'd mess it all up. You could hardly believe your luck, you wanted to pinch yourself to make sure you weren't dreaming of this.

Mei was on the sidelines with awe. She was mostly focused on you, secretly proud of how you got to meet your hero, the one person you had a huge crush on.

The blue hedgehog just blinked, then grinned sheepishly at you when he noticed you didn't take his hand. "Ah, I'm sorry? Did I do something wrong?"

And just like that, you awoke from your trance. "N-no, no! No, no! Oh goodness, I'm the one who should be sorry!" and then you scattered to your feet as quickly as you could. You wanted to make a great impression and you promised yourself you were not going to make this good.

There came the smile you longed to see right at you. You couldn't believe your eyes.

"Well, I am sorry anyway. Apologies, excuse my manners. I'm Sonic," he says with a grin and a wink, making a peace sign with two of his left-handed fingers. "Pleasure to meet you!"

And there it was. Sonic. You had officially met the Sonic the Hedgehog. He had finally entered your life face to face.

This was the best day of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks late but here we go! Motivation to continue this one got me this time sadly, though it didn't win. Here, have the next chapter!


End file.
